


Ezra Standish - Sanction 7

by englishrose2011



Series: Sanction 7 [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra Standish, is a cold clinical professional, so why is he feeling so bad for setting up his current mark Dr.Nick .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezra Standish - Sanction 7

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of fan fiction based on the CBS television series, The Magnificent Seven. It is in no way intended to infringe on the copyrights of CBS, MGM, The Trilogy Entertainment Group, The Mirisch Corp, or anyone else who may have legal rights to the characters and settings. 
> 
> My thanks to Antoinette and MAC for your help and support

Ezra Standish, conman, professional gambler and whore, Ezra looked at himself in the mirror and raised a glass of whiskey to his reflection. If his mother could only see him now, she would cluck her tongue and then turn her back on him and walk way. Not because he was whoring but because he wasn’t bringing any money in, sleeping with his marks was part and parcel of bringing them down, fuck them and they never suspected the hole they were poking. It amused him that Sanction 7 was using the same principal in its work.

Putting the glass down he rubbed at his shoulder, and winced not because of pain from the healed wound, but from the memory, he could still feel the impact as the bullet had hit him, knocking him down, he had known then he was going to die, only his guardian angel in the shape of a Texan hit man called Vin Tanner, had blow half of the man’s head off from his sniper position outside of the house.  Ezra allowed himself to ease down into the chair, he owed the Texan his life, and that settled uncomfortably on him, it gave Vin a hold on him, a debt he had to repay. His fingers tapped on the glass in his hand, he had offered the ex-hit man money some of the cash he had earned on his fuck and gamble jobs, but Vin had just smiled that shy smile at him and shook his head. The sudden banging on the door made him jump as Buck Wilmington hammered on his bedroom door, “Hands off your cock and pull on your socks Ez, time to get up,” Buck called out, then laughed as his footsteps bounced down the stairs.

Ezra looked up to the heavens, “Philistine,” he muttered under his breath, a glance at the clock told him it was 7.00 am an uncivilized time in the morning, so he poured himself another drink and settled down with his feet up, and his mind went to the customer he had on the books today, it was one of his regulars.

Dr. Nicholas Reed, the doctor was a brilliant man, but god bless him a geek of the first water.  The doctor had been his first regular, since they had taken up the cover of escorts, he paid for his company ever three weeks, as regular as clock work. The doctor so far had done nothing to blot his copy book, and it looked like the Sanction was perhaps barking up the wrong tree with him.

_Six months ago_

_Ezra caught a look of himself in the mirror as he went down the steps into the plush dining room of the Excelsior hotel, his client was waiting at the corner table, and Ezra sized him up as they walked towards him. The man Dr. Nicholas Reed, thirty five, got to his feet, and offered a shy strained smile and a hand shake, before sitting down rather quickly, and looking round himself nervously._

_“It’s quite all right Dr. Reed, we are most discreet, my aim here is not to embarrass you but to give you a truly good  experience.”_

_The doctor seemed to claim down, but his hand was still shaking slightly as he picked up his drink, and took a sip, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he took quick gulps of the water._

_It gave Ezra a chance to study his mark, the background check had told him that Dr. Nick as Ezra had decided to call him was single, the man had no girlfriends and it appeared that he had only just started to act of his attraction to men. The man had no vices and lived well within his money, he was a research chemist, but his name had started to come up on the Sanction radar, and that had prompted the use of a Sanction mole to get this introduction. Dr. Nick was Ezra’s height but more stocker build with light brown faded hair, and wide washed out blue eyes, for an experienced con man like Ezra it didn’t take long for Dr. Nick to be chatting to him as if they where old friends._

_It amused Ezra that all though both sides of the table knew that he was there to be fucked because the client had paid for it, up front, it was still the escort’s job to make the transition from the restaurant to the bedroom smooth and as natural as possible. Then once in the bed room to get the john hot and horny and then offer up their ass to him for his pleasure._

_All the time they talked Ezra had seen Dr. Nick looking at his watch, the dinner had taken place earlier, but Ezra had put it down to the john wanting to spend more time in bed fucking._

_“Err, Ezra was err I was not quite up front with Mr. Larabee about this well,” he made a small gesture between the two of them._

_“If your requirements have changed Dr. Nick.” It was the first time he had used the name and the child like smile on the client’s face had been a revelation.” Then Mr. Larabee will have to re— negotiate the fee.”_

_“It’s really the reason I wanted you to come,” Dr Nick stumbled over the words_

_“Take a deep breath and tell me.” Ezra told him firmly._

_“I am being awarded the Robinson Turner award for my work and I need someone to go with me, err to escort me, I can’t go on my own, and it starts at 8.30,  we have time to get there.”_

_Ezra leaned back in his chair, “Dr. Nick, I am an escort it is what I do.”_

_“But, I didn’t know if I could, I needed to see you first, and well, do you know how pathetic it is to have to hire someone to go with you because, there is no one to go with you. Even my own research assistant refused, I heard her talking she didn’t want to be seen with a geek, and this is the most important day of my life Ezra. But even my parents can’t come down for it. So Toby Marcos, told me about the agency and I said yes.” He paused “To be honest I was thinking of canceling until I saw you and then.”_

_Ezra leaned forward “Dr. Nick, let’s go.”_

_The evening was boring for Ezra the speeches said a lot but nothing, but Dr. Nick’s almost childlike glee of being there and getting his award made up for it, but at the same time it saddened Ezra that this bright and compassionate man, should have nothing but a whore to share it with. But an experienced whore Ezra corrected himself one that could make Dr. Nick feel on top of the world, after the event finished, they took a taxi to the hotel room. The doctor was flying on adrenaline and the Champaign that  Ezra fed him in the hotel room, before the shy man knew what was happening he was naked in bed, buried up to the root in the hot heat of Ezra’s body, and riding him hard towards completion.  The next morning Ezra after an energetic session that had introduced the doctor to  a delightful way of working off his morning erection, they had shared a breakfast tray and Ezra had left with $100 tip and a repeat booking for three weeks time.  Dr. Nick was hooked and had become a regular. The man was a kind and considerate lover, with no experience Ezra had control of each of their encounters, introducing new and exciting things for the shy doctor to discover, until finally the doctor had forgot the anonymity of the hotel to use his own house, situated down a shady road, that reeked of old money. That had lead them to this evening, Ezra’s hand clenched the glass tightly, Dr. Nick was just another john so why did it  feel to him that he was betraying a friend._

_The answer to that was simple, with Dr. Nick it was never just sex, and the man seemed to open up, after sex, need to share. The one word that was a complete anathema to the conman the doctor had told him of the last time he had gone out with his colleagues, it had been an ill advised attempt to mix, the dinner dance had gone well. But when it came for the last dance, a colleague had come up with his wife, and explained he was feeling unwell and would he like to dance with her. Nick  had decided even though he had wanted nothing more than join in, that he had to say no, then that friend had taken his own wife on the dance floor and they had danced, there was nothing wrong with him, he had offered his wife out of pity, pity for the poor socially adept Nicholas Reed, an IQ of 195 yet he couldn’t get a  girl to dance with him. The tears had beaded the doctor’s eyes, as he had relived what had been for him a mind cringing soul destroying moment when for the first time had seen what the others thought of him, that he was to be pitied. Ezra had rolled the doctor top of him, pulling on him as he opened his legs to cradle the john’s body, and offered himself up, empowering the man. For the first time ever the doctor had taken him hard, brutally, thrusting into him, without giving him to adjust to the sudden violent violation of his body. But Dr. Nick had been lost in the moment, grunting and clawing at Ezra’s body, thrusting, pounding into him only he  came with a cry of victory that seemed to come from his very soul. He had dropped onto Ezra pinning him to the bed, still buried deep inside of him, his weight squashing him into the mattress. When Dr. Nick had looked up, there was something in his eye that had never been there before, he had pulled out quickly, and causing Ezra to bite down on a cry of pain, as the john came free of his body. In those few minutes he saw that Dr. Nick was reveling in the power he had over him, then as quickly as had come it had gone, and he was all concern, insisting on examining him and making sure that he hadn’t hurt him.  But for Ezra that had been a warning, was he seeing another facet of the doctor, a hidden side to him._

_Chris had come to him, and when Dr. Nick had rung in for his appointment, Ezra had put forward an idea for a fantasy; the once shy doctor had jumped at the opportunity._

Ezra was jerked from his thoughts by a hammering on his door, “Ezra gets the fuck up, and I want you in my office in ten.”

Shaking his head, Ezra put his glass down, and then hesitated about pouring himself another drink, Mr. Larabee had sounded rather out of sorts, and their black clad leaders temper was well known. With one last look at himself in the mirror, Ezra went down stairs, to collect a cup of his expensive designer coffee and sit down with Chris and Josiah to review the new bookings that affected him, doing just enough with the regulars to keep their cover viable, and accepting a few referrals that would like suspicious if they turned down.

After a check up from Nathan, which was standard before any job, Ezra Standish sat in the kitchen perched on one of the stools, his second cup of designer coffee in his hands of the morning, and the Financial Times laid out in front of him. He looked up as the door opened and Vin Tanner walked in, the Texan nodded to him and then started fixing his own coffee or the black sludge that passed as coffee.

Although they shared the kitchen they sat in a comfortable silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts, each getting himself mentally ready for what they were going to be doing in a few short hours.

Over his coffee cup, Ezra carefully studied Vin; Dr. Nick had booked them from 6.00 that evening until 9.00 am the next morning. The doctor had accepted the fantasy that he had fed him and was keen to explore and it was their job to give it flesh, Ezra allowed himself a wry smile at the pun to it.  Dr. Nick wanted the excitement of a street whore but the safety of an escort. So Vin was being brought in to play the role,  he  hadn’t shaven for at least 48 hours, he was dressed in tight jeans that had tears in all the right places, showing  enough skin to be hot, the t-shirt was paper thin,  grubby white but clean. Dr. Nick, Ezra knew  would love Vin that touch of danger would spice up the evening, the john would sit back and watch the show, and then take his Viagra and then fuck them both, and they would have a threesome, and it would cost him a cool $6,000. 

0-0-0-0-0-0

Buck came in, and laid his bag on the counter, and took out the miniature camera, “Okay boys, this is the camera you’re going to be using tonight, it’s wireless and will transmit the pictures to the surveillance van, I’ve isolated the frequency so there is no bleed off, and it can’t be picked up by anyone other than us.” He paused “So here is the game plan, the fantasy that the johns asked for is pretty straight forward, he goes to a restaurant and has dinner with Ezra, then on the way back to the hotel they cruise the red light area and pick up a street hooker, to add spice to the evening. Reality check everyone, I’ll be driving the limo, I’ll take Ezra to the restaurant, and then just before you leave, I’ll put in a call to Chris. Chris and Nathan will be parked on Eight and Main, they will be your back up Vin, Vin will be on the street for the shortest amount of time possible, and I’ll do the pickup, we give the john a bit of talk to get his motor revved, and then the two of you take the john to his house. I’ll join JD, Chris and Nathan in the van, until you’re ready to leave, you have any problems you sing out and we will be up that fast that your head will be spinning”

Vin said something under his breath, Buck laid a hand onto the younger man’s shoulder and gently massaged it, giving reassurance he was all too aware how close to his former life this must be for Vin Tanner, he knew a little of the younger man’s history and how he had been out on the street trying to survive by selling his body until he had been old enough to join the army.  “This is different than then Junior, this is just play acting with Ezra, no one and I mean not one puts a hand on you without you wanting it.”

Vin brushed his hand away “A fuck’s a fuck Bucklin, ain’t no different if you’re a whore or an escort like I’s said to the kid, the only difference is the beds are softer.”

“Big difference Junior, before you never had friends look out for you,” Buck kept his eyes fixed on Vin’s wanting to make sure that the younger man understood, finally seeing a slight nod he smiled.

Vin turned on Ezra, “Don’t suppose your bring me a doggy bag,” he had timed his remark right as Ezra was taking a drink of his coffee, and the former conman ended up spraying coffee over the table, even as Buck was pounding his back.

“Doggy bag, DOGGY BAG,” Ezra’s voice rose, “You have to be joking the Denver Grill; I would be ostracized for even asking.”

Vin winced as he heard that “Hell wouldn’t want them to cut your balls off Ez just for a bit of chicken.” Vin said with a grin as he left the room.

Ezra looked at Buck and frowned, and mouthed “Cut your balls off.”

“I think Vin thought you meant castrated, got to get that boy a new dictionary,” Buck drawled.

“At the top of my list Mr. Wilmington.”

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dr. Nick was sat near Ezra Standish in the back of the car, pressed up against the escorts firm body, as he looked out of his window as the driver spoke to the street whore, the young man’s long hair was pulled back from his face, showing a good looking young man.  In the yellow lights of the street lamp he could see tantalizing glimpses of pale flesh that made his mouth water. The driver was asking a price, and the whore was telling him in graphic terms what he would get for his money, the driver sealed the deal and the whore got in next to him. It didn’t matter to Dr. Nick that this was all scripted for his pleasure, he was harder than he had ever been in his life, and what the hell if he couldn’t use Reynold’s money for his own pleasure what the use was it any ways. He couldn’t wait to see the whore naked on his bed; his imagination had been working over drive since Ezra had told him about his colleague Vin Tanner at the agency.

Half an hour later the lean beauty was naked on his bed, one hand wrapped round a dildo as he had pleasured himself in front of him, Vin’s lean body writhing as he had teased himself, those blue eyes never leaving his face, as he had brought himself to the brink of completion, only to hang on the edge waiting for his command, that same thrill of power ran through Dr. Nick. In his life at school, colleague, he had been the brainy one, but the jocks had treated him like a geek, now here was a beautify young man, his body silently begging him for release, Nick had through dry lips ordered him to beg.

That soft rasping Texan voice, had said the words, but hell his whole body had begged his hips thrusting up towards him and then finally he had given his consent and with a tug of his hand Vin Tanner’s seed was gushed over his hand and splattered the Texan’s belly and chest, as he had thrust the dildo in hard and brought himself off.   Vin’s body sunk limply onto the bed, drained, his skin flushed and glowing the most beautiful thing Dr Nick  had ever seen.

Dr. Nick was breathing hard his face flushed as with a shaking voice he had ordered Ezra onto the bed, to take Vin, Ezra had started to say something, but the escort had closed his mouth and then obediently crawled onto the bed. Lifting the Texan’s legs up over his shoulder, Vin’s thighs trembling, his hole fluttering from his release, Ezra lined himself up against it, reaching out he stroked Vin’s stomach, trying to calm him.   Only when he saw the Texan was back with him against did he sink slowly into him, sheathing himself Vin’s hot velvet heat, until he was deep inside of him.

Ezra bit his lip, as he waited for a command, which seemed forever to come, as Vin’s body clung to him, nearly sending him over the edge, but then finally Dr. Nick came close leaning over his shoulder, then ordered him to move.

Dr. Nick watched Ezra fucking Vin, seeing the way his body moved in smooth counter point to the lean Texan. These two handsome men were giving him this rare treasure of themselves. It didn’t matter he was paying.  He was living in the moment and for the moment this was his reality. Soon he would be joining them on that bed, feeling their bodies wrapping round him, their mouths and hands on his body, suddenly no long able to stand apart he reached down knocking Vin’s hands away and  he fisted Vin’s cock and began to work him roughly, until with a cry the Texan came his seed spraying from him for the second time that night as Ezra came deep in his body.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ezra walked out of Dr. Nick’s house the next morning with Vin by his side. The door closed silently behind them, “Well I am sure that I,” he gave the Texan a smile, “That we will hear from him again, Dr. Nick was very taken with you Mr. Tanner.”

“No going to happen Ez.” Vin drawled.

“I am sure…..” Ezra began to say then he saw the look Vin gave him and his mouth dropped open “Oh.” For a long minute Ezra didn’t say anything, he just kept in step with the Texan, walking in silence, Vin surprisingly had a really wickedly dry sense of humor, but he knew as much as he wanted this to be a macabre joke, that Vin was telling the truth.  Vin Tanner would never joke about a Sanction, Ezra had no idea what Dr. Nick had done but whatever it was he was going to pay the ultimate penalty with his life.  Finally mind made up Ezra turned back to Vin.  “Mr. Tanner can I just ask a favor of you that you make it fast. I don’t care what Dr. Nick had done, just make sure that he doesn’t suffer. I did like him you know.”

Vin nodded, “Do my best Ez.”

“Then Mr. Tanner that is all that I can ask.”

0-0-0-0-0-0

Early Evening

Ezra was in his room, a glass in his hand, he looked at it, he would have to be careful of his drinking, it was so easy to drown his sorrows in it, it was then there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He turned to the door and saw Buck come in; the big man’s expression was thoughtful.

“Spoke to Vin, Junior seems to think that you might need someone to talk too.”

“And you picked the short straw Mr. Wilmington?”

“Well it was between me and Josiah,” then Buck smiled “No actually I was the only choice.” He closed the distance between them and plucked the whiskey shot glass from Ezra’s hand, and swallowed the remaining whiskey, even as Ezra spluttered his indignation.

“Too much of this stuff is a killer Ez, you know that, and you know you can’t let this job get into your soul, it will if you let it.”

“Dr. Nick.”

“Was a dead man the moment that he passed on that information,” Buck’s hand came up to silent the younger man. “I know Ezra he meant well, you read the Sanction when you got back, but the way to hell is paved in good intentions.”

Ezra was on his feet face to face with Buck his finger jabbing into the  bigger man’s chest, “Then why the fuck didn’t anyone tell me,” his emotions robbing him of his usual ten dollar words.

“Because you got too close on this one, Ez, you tell me you never had a con where you got too close.”

Ezra sank down on his chair, “My dear mother would be so appalled that I broke the iron rule of our work. You know what did it Mr. Wilmington, the moment I crossed the line, he was so vulnerable when we started, he told  me this story and …” Buck sat down next to Ezra and just did what he was good at, he listened, knowing when to pour the whiskey and when to hold it back.  Ezra finished Dr. Nick’s story and threw his head backwards against the chair back, “Nick was so scared to start with Mr. Wilmington, of his wants his needs, I brought him out of his shell, and for all the good it did the poor bastard.”

“Don’t you go there Ez,” Buck put in forcefully, “ You did a hell of a lot for that man, you made him feel it was  okay to want what he wanted, that he could love a man and not be damned to hell for it.  Not many of us can say that.”

“But in the end the little bastard had to push his luck.” Ezra’s hand came down hard on the arm rest, again and again, in frustrated anger, only for his hand to be caught in a firm grip, he looked down at his hand, now held in a larger hand, Buck’s thumb stroking across the back of his hand, soothing him, but at the same time the intimacy of the gesture, making his breath catch in his throat, he forced himself to look up and into Buck’s compassionate face.

Buck continued earnestly “You saw the report Ez, the moment he started to take John Reynolds’s money he signed his own death sentence, and the Sanction is closing down the whole operation with extreme prejudice.”

Finally as Ezra’s accent thickened as he became drunk, Buck reached across and reclaimed Ezra’s glass for the last time, then taking his hand, lead him to the bedroom. Ezra pulled free and looked up into the bigger man’s face, his mouth opened to speak, but Buck’s fingers pressed lightly against his lips, “Not what you think Ez, now you’re a mighty fine man, and I know your one hell of a good ride, but this isn’t about sex, it’s about feeling and needing, do you want me to spend the night.”

Ezra stood perfectly still, some how he couldn’t summon the energy to argue, he had been prepared to let Buck fuck him hard and fast, pain or pleasure he didn’t care, just so that he could feel something other than the hollowed out feeling of failure, that even thought he had read the report and Dr. Nick had sowed his own seeds of destruction, he still felt that he Ezra Standish had let the man down. Meeting Buck’s eyes against he nodded, and then closed his own, as the bigger man stripped him, and then lowered him into bed and tugged him into his arms, and held him close. His own needs had been unvoiced but understood by Buck, who allowed him to bury his face under the older man’s chin, so that he could nuzzle against his neck.  Ezra’s voice was so soft that Buck had to strain to hear, “Vin how does he do it, he fucked Dr. Nick, he liked him.”

Buck let out a soft sigh, amused not by the question, but by the fact that Ezra had asked it, it just showed how drunk the conman was, it was a JD question naive in its simplicity. But then maybe it was a night for simplicity, duplicity could wait for another night.  “Vin can fuck your brains out one minute and cut your throat the next; Junior has a certain moral flexibility where killing is concerned. The rest they trained into him”

“And Mr. Larabee shares his bed,” Ezra said in wonderment.

“Yeah, go figure,” Buck drawled, a bemused smile on his face.

Whatever Ezra was going to say was lost in a jaw clicking yawn, and he snuggled closer and went to sleep, his breath a warm caress against Buck’s skin. Buck was only human, and his body reacted to the closeness, and Ezra’s hands seemed to sear his flesh with their touch. But now was for Ezra to rest, and he would give the southerner his presence, a guard to stand watch over him, and allow Ezra for once in his life to keep the mask covering his emotions off, to be the man that lived under it who only allowed them the occasional glimpse of the real Ezra Standish.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dr Nicholas Reed padded through his house, muttering under his breath, the electric breaker had tripped and his residence had been plunged into darkness. “Fucking hell,” he yelled out as his foot hit the edge of one of the chairs, and he clutched his foot. It was then he heard something, it was nothing more than a softly whispered sound in the night air. He started to turn and …….

0-0-0-0-0-0

Buck looked from the bed out through the window to the sway of the trees in a light wind, lit by the ghostly yellow lights of the street lamps, and somewhere out in the night Dr. Nick’s life was coming to a violent end, and Buck muttered a soft spoken pray for the recently departed, and cuddled Ezra a little closer.

It saddened Buck that tomorrow, Ezra’s mask would be back in place, his emotions held under a tight rein, but until then he could allow Ezra the luxury of letting go, safe in the knowledge that Buck Wilmington would be there to catch him.

The End


End file.
